


Where The Sky Hangs

by dumbassprincess



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, hay sexo just sayin'
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/pseuds/dumbassprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los planes de Martín, a la larga, terminan fracasando. En especial si tratan sobre Manuel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Sky Hangs

> I get caught up in your heartstrings  
>  Way up, where another sky hangs  
>  I'll take all that I can get  
>  Just don't make me go, go
> 
> —Where The Sky Hangs, Passion Pit.

 

La calefacción del bar está muy alta, pensó Martín limpiando los vasos de vidrio y dejándolos preparados en la mesa del bar. Está tan alta que la gente se quita sus abrigos y se los deja en el respaldo de las sillas, las mujeres se hacen un desaliñado rodete con su cabello. Martín mira los cuadros con los músicos que al dueño le gustaba; desde Charly García a Paul McCartney, de Spinetta; su hermano le corta la vista al pasar entre las mesas, llevando la comida a los clientes. Martín mira hacia arriba, donde el reloj de forma ovalada marcaba las diez de la noche y quedaban dos horas más del calor sofocante de la calefacción, hacer nada en el bar y ver a su hermano ir de acá para allá.

Hasta que la puerta se abre.

Martín lo reconoce porque por supuesto que va a reconocerlo, porque es el único que le trae todos los arrepentimientos de una vida con tan solo entrar en el bar. Es una lista larga, tan larga, y él medio que se cae del taburete donde esperaba aburrido a que alguien quisiera un trago. Manuel, porque no es otro más que Manuel, se saca el abrigo que tenía encima y se arremanga la camisa con aire aburrido y toma asiento en la barra.

Ni le pide que no ocupe el asiento con el saco.

Se lo queda viendo, como un bobo con los ojos abiertos y apretando los labios tan fuertes que se vuelven blancos. Es Manuel, con ojeras y bolsas debajo de sus ojos; pálido como una hoja de papel, pero es Manuel. Su pelo sigue igual de oscuro y las puntas se retuercen, rebeldes, sobre las orejas y alrededor de los ojos. Ya no tiene los anteojos que usaba en la secundaria y, es verdad, tampoco se ve tan escuálido pero Martín no sabe si es porque subió de peso o empezó a hacer ejercicio.

Manuel se termina de acomodar en el taburete, con los brazos cruzados encima de la barra y mirando expectante a que lo atiendan. Le cuesta arrancar, como una motocicleta antigua a la que despiertan de pronto; abre la boca y cierra los párpados, y lo vuelve abrir, más rápido esta vez.

—Buenas noches —saluda Martín, intentando acordarse donde había dejado los vasos limpios.

Manuel se pasa una mano por el pelo, los mechones se retuercen y Martín vuelve a tener diecisiete. Lo único distinto, ahora, es la cara de Sebastián entre la clientela, mirándolo.

Porque por supuesto que su hermano lo sabe.

 

* * *

 

 

Manuel se tarda exactamente veinte minutos en reconocerlo, no sabe si debería sentirse feliz o lanzarle el trago por la cabeza. Martín sonríe, con toda la cara doliéndole y empecinándose en ignorar las miradas de advertencia de Sebastián. Él ya es grande, ya dejó los veinte atrás y Manuel no desequilibró absolutamente nada.

Pero las mentiras tienen partas cortas y Manuel se ríe como quien tomó de más, hay arrugas a los costados de sus ojos y las comisuras de su boca se marcan. Martín suspira.

—¿Y este bar es tuyo? —preguntó Manuel.

Martín está limpiando, de nuevo, un vaso con su trapo blanco y lo hace girar varias veces, ya es la quinta si no es que perdió la cuenta entre la conversación mundana. Se repite, con el ceño fruncido y mirando su reflejo entre los motivos del vaso, que encontrarse con su _crush_ de colegio no significa nada.

Pero por supuesto que la pregunta le golpea donde más le duele, el orgullo herido y todas sus decisiones que lo llevaran a trabajar aquí. Martín mira las fotografías de cantantes que no le gustan, la clientela con calor y los moños desaliñados de las mujeres y el murmullo suave y la puerta de la cocina rechinando una, y otra, otra vez.

—No, no —contestó Martín, dejando el vaso con un sonido sordo—. Laburo acá nomás.

Manuel se pasa el reverso de la mano sobre la boca y es tan fácil notar un brillo culposo en sus ojos.

Martín decide que es momento de esconderse debajo del bar, acomodando vasos imaginarios y tirando basura y escondiendo un libro de la autoría de Manuel, para no tener que aguantar la vergüenza.

—¿Y vos? —dijo Martín, levantándose y llenado el vaso de Manuel—. ¿Qué es de tu vida?

—Estoy devuelta de una gira —comenzó Manuel, y él sabe de qué gira está hablando, que no es tanto una gira y más bien una rueda de autógrafos.

—Ahh, ¿gira de qué? ¿Sos músico?

—No —dijo Manuel con una sonrisa—. Escribo. Hice una firma en España.

—Mirá vos, qué bien.

Martín sabe de todo esto. Lo leyó en el diario, lo vio en internet varias veces, y luego se compró ese libro y lo leyó, y compró otro, y otro. Martín tenía los cuatro libros que escribió, descansando apilados sobre la mesita de luz en su departamento.

Si cuando tenía diecisiete, alguien le hubiera contado sobre esto, de que así terminaría su vida: rememorando un viejo _crush_ , leyendo sus palabras como si así pudiera sentir un poco más cerca todos esos sentimientos fuertes, y alocados, y estresantes que tuvo en esa época, se estaría riendo fuerte.

Siempre fue demasiado orgulloso. Sebastián se lo recordaba todos los días.

 

* * *

  

Martín hace preguntas de vez en cuando, esperando su reacción. Manuel no cambió demasiado en todos estos años (ni siquiera va a pensar cuánto fue desde su graduación), sigue con la misma mueca y el ceño fruncido se le acentuó más. Se encontró de pie, mirando sus manos y preguntándose si son callosas; la última vez, una de las pocas veces en que se tomaron de la mano, y eso fue por accidente, eran suaves (pero ya se había olvidado de esa sensación) y sus dedos estaban encerrados contra su muñeca, y Martín solo quería que siguiera, que lo tocara por todas partes.

También era bastante poético de adolescente.

—Creo que estás tomando suficiente —dijo Martín con risa, alejándole la botella del vaso y Manuel parpadeó—. Ya es el quinto. ¿Estás bajoneado, che?

—¿Eh?

—Que si estás depresivo.

Martín se encogió de hombros, cerrando la botella con su tapa y dejándola entre las demás. Manuel no parecía borracho, no estaba enrojecido o se tambaleaba; parecía actuar normal pero el licor era fuerte, nadie tenía tanto aguante.

Lo vio suspirar, aplastarse el cabello contra el cráneo y parecía molesto, incómodo, con la situación. Martín nunca fue una persona, y la satisfacción de verlo así no le dio culpabilidad. Al fin no era el único incómodo.

—Vení a mi casa.

Manuel lo miró. Martín hablaba sin pensar, sin siquiera repasar lo que estaba diciendo.

—Luego del laburo, vení conmigo.

—Bueno.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

 

* * *

 

 

Martín no mira a la cara de Sebastián cuando entra en la cocina para buscar su mochila, tampoco le responde cuando le pregunta por Manuel y también ignora los ojos sospechosos de la cocinera, o las risitas de las otras camareras.

Manuel tiene el saco entre sus brazos, la espalda recostada en la pared y Martín empieza a notar que quizás sí estaba un poco ebrio. Y también que es lindo. Es lindo verlo ahí, esperando por él para variar; es lindo con los ojos cerrados y los labios finos, y la camisa blanca le queda bien.

Su motocicleta, esa que siempre quiso cuando era más joven y es de las pocas cosas que pudo cumplir, está guardada en un garaje que está al lado de su trabajo. El auto de Sebastián también está ahí pero sabe que no saldrá sino hasta que deje de hablar con Luciano, y eso le da el tiempo suficiente para pagar la estadía, estar frente a Manuel y saborear la sorpresa en su cara.

Se siente bien ser el que sorprende, también se siente bien las manos sobre su cintura y las puntas de sus rodillas contra sus muslos. El viento le revuelve el cabello porque le dio el casco a Manuel, pero no le importa porque tampoco es que viva muy lejos.

A Martín el corazón le late contra su pecho.

Las luces son solo movimientos borrosos y la gente desaparece de su vista, las calles están vacías de vehículos y en lo que parece ser un suspirar, ya están en su departamento. Martín deja la moto en el garaje, el ascensor está descompuesto y suben las escaleras hasta el tercer piso.

No hablan mucho, o Martín no habla mucho, siente la sangre amontonándose contra sus orejas y se siente como un adolescente, como si fuera la primera vez que llevaba a alguien a su casa.

—¿Querés algo para tomar? —pregunta Martín por cortesía, porque es lo suficiente estúpido para preguntar eso, y porque era necesario hacer tiempo mientras abría la puerta—. ¿Un café?

Apenas la puerta está abierta, Manuel pone una mano sobre su hombro y lo empuja dentro. La puerta se cierra con violencia, su espalda y todo su cuerpo en realidad, presionándose y la boca de Manuel contra la suya es fuerte.

Hay una sorpresa inicial que lo deja mareado, que no lo deja responder, pero Manuel insiste; una pierna entre las suyas, y la presión lo despiertan; hay un sonido de queja por su parte, porque se siente enredado entre tanto brazo y boca, y lengua, y piernas. Martín respira por la nariz, sus dedos hundiéndose en su cabello y abriendo más la boca, queriendo más y la lengua de Manuel es cálida, y con suave gustito a alcohol y tabaco.

Se debe ver gracioso, alguien tan alto como él siendo acorralado en la puerta por alguien tan bajo como Manuel.

Los dientes se clavan en su carne, pequeños mordiscos y Manuel estiró sus labios y lo miró a los ojos. Se sintió arder por dentro, que la ropa era un estorbo y que por fin, por fin le estaba dando un poco de paz a todas sus fantasías de la escuela.

Avanzaron en trompicones, deteniéndose en la pared para seguir besándose y desvistiéndose. El saco largo de Manuel quedó en el sofá, la mochila de Martín contra la esquina de la entrada, la corbata se deslizó entre sus cuerpos y él odiaba los botoncitos de la camisa.

Manuel es más flaco de lo que aparenta, y también más fuerte de lo que cree. Terminan rebotando en la cama, Manuel sobre él, su trasero contra la erección palpitante y Martín se deshace en suspiros, mirando de reojo la mesita de luz. Los libros no estaban, y recordó que hoy los había guardado debajo de la cama.

Tiene las manos sobre su cintura, subiendo por su pecho y pellizcando las tetillas. Martín lo ve retorcerse en lo que parecía ser incomodidad y placer, y lo encuentra tan divertido que empieza a lamer y a chupar, y Manuel se deshace en suspiros y gruñidos.

—Basta —dijo en su oreja, apretándolo más contra él—. Martín… córtala…

Martín baja las manos de su cintura hasta su trasero, frotándolo contra él. La sensación lo hace murmurar de gusto, y luego de hacer lo mismo por unos minutos Manuel es el que empieza a moverse por voluntad propia.

Las piernas de Manuel hacen presión sobre su cintura y le tira el cabello, Martín se separa y lo mira a los ojos e intenta no sonreír, ni pensar en lo que está pasando porque es solo para sacar lo peor de sí, lo terrible de sí, lo _te extrañé_ de sí que no debería tener. Porque Manuel no es el mismo que recordaba, y su piel y su esencia ni se acerca a lo que imaginaba.

Pero lo está disfrutando, le gusta sentir ese tirón sobre su cabello cuando lo recuesta en la cama, y Manuel todavía tiene sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se besan de nuevo, abriendo sus bocas un poco más y sus lenguas se rozan, siente unas manos bajar por su pecho y tantear su pantalón, abriéndoselo y Martín no puede fingir que no lo sorprende y se separa, con un sonido suave y un suspiro.

—¿Manu?

—Te la voy a chupar.

Martín no puede decir nada contra eso. No es que quiera tampoco. Se queda en silencio, sentándose en la cama y mirando cómo le quietaba la ropa. Se quedó mirando sus manos sobre los costados de su pantalón, la sensación de su piel caliente expuesta al aire frío de su habitación y el escrutinio de los ojos de Manuel.

Está nervioso, tan nervioso que tiene que recordar que está usando ropa interior limpia, que aunque esté sudando como si estuviera corriendo kilómetros no significaba nada. Y que aunque no estuviera duro del todo no significaba nada malo. O si lo hacía a Manuel no le importó porque empezó a masturbarlo y todos sus pensamientos hicieron corto circuito.

Una sensación, como electricidad, le recorrió toda la espina dorsal y apretó las sábanas con sus dedos. Manuel lo miraba, sus ojos brillantes y dilatados por la poca luz del velador. Martín esperaba, expectante, desde que vio la punta de la lengua remojarse los labios y la sangre se le amontonó en su erección rápidamente.

—Hacelo —gruñó Martín, casi por reflejo. Levantaba la cintura contra la mano de Manuel, que era demasiado lenta para su gusto—. Dejate de pavear, Manuel.

La risa es disonante pero a Martín le encanta escucharlo reír, y sentir el aliento contra su piel, y las manos sobre sus muslos y la lengua sobre la punta.

—Ya, oh.

Y cuando por fin pasa, cuando por fin puede sentir su boca, Martín suelta un gemido de lo más embarazoso. Manuel se ríe con su miembro dentro de su boca, lo que hace todo peor y Martín se hunde un poco en la cama, intentando cerrar sus piernas pero Manuel no lo permite con sus manos sobre los muslos.

Siente la boca caliente y húmeda, lo hace suspirar de placer cada vez que se hunde más o empieza a succionar, el cerebro se le apaga por la lengua sobre la base de sus testículos y subiendo hasta la punta, o los labios chupándolo. Y no es la primera vez que recibe una buena mamada, pero sí es la primera vez que es _tan_ buena.

Martín le saca el pelo de la frente, tirándolo hacia atrás y tiene una vista limpia de la boca llena de Manuel con él, y eso lo hace suspirar. Cuando le devuelve la mirada, aprieta un poco más sus dedos contra el pelo y Manuel gime.

Se quedó atontado, disfrutando de la vista y de las sensaciones de sentir la garganta de Manuel alrededor de él.

—Manu, Manuel —gime Martín, embistiendo contra su boca sin querer; una vez más, y otra hasta, necesitando casi toda su fuerza de voluntad—. Tranqui—Basta, Manuel. ¡Me voy a venir!

Manuel lo deja con un quejo, pasándose el reverso de la mano contra su boca y masajeándose la mandíbula con los dedos; y Martín ahora va sintiendo un poco el escozor de mantener las piernas abiertas y el frío sobre su miembro, pero Manuel se está sentando encima de él _de nuevo_ y mirándolo a los ojos.

—No te vengas sin mí —murmura contra su mandíbula y Martín no estaba seguro si fue insultado.

Lo más probable que sí.

Martín suelta una risa que suena nerviosa, demasiado, para su gusto y pasa los dedos contra la espalda de Manuel. Él suelta un suspiro por sus dedos, dejándole un beso en el mentón y terminan besándose, con las manos de Martín sobre su trasero, debajo de la ropa interior.

—¿Dónde tienes el lube, Martín? Porque tienes lube, ¿cierto?

Martín tiene los ojos entrecerrados, mirando los labios de Manuel lo bastante concentrado para no darse cuenta de lo que le estaban preguntando.

—Está en el baño —responde, suave, sin moverse.

Manuel pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Anda a buscarlo!

Martín se levanta sin llevarse nada por delante, lo cual encuentra como un gran logro que nadie podía presenciar. Y caminó a oscuras, desnudo, por su departamento hasta encontrar la puerta del baño y buscar el lube entre los cajones del lavamanos, también encontró un par de condones nuevos. Su reflejo le revolvió la mirada.

Estaba teniendo sexo con Manuel. Se ve como si estuviera teniendo sexo.

Martín se encuentra riéndose de sí mismo porque era el lube que había comprado la semana pasada, junto con los condones, y no es que últimamente hubiera tenido muchos encuentros pero pensó que, quizás, para variar podría necesitarlo.

Manuel está sobre la cama, mirando distraído su habitación. No estaba decorada para nada, el armario era un desastre de ropa encima de la otra y la ropa sucia estaba tirada en un rincón. Tenía un bolso de viaje, abierto, entre el ropero y la pared de la ventana, encima de una silla del comedor y que todavía tenía ropa.

—Es un quilombo, ya sé —dijo Martín, mostrándole el lube y los paquetitos, Manuel le dio una media sonrisa—. ¿Soy un soltero promedio?

—Algo así —contestó Manuel, sentándose en la orilla de la cama—. ¿Me preparo yo o lo haces tú?

—¿Te puedo ayudar?

Manuel lo miró como si no entendiera de lo que estaba hablando, pero asintió y se corrió más al centro de la cama. Martín dejó los condones sobre la mesita de luz y el lube en la cama. Lo único que le quedaba a Manuel era la ropa interior y fue rápido en sacarla, y en verdad Manuel era tan delgado que como cuando estaban en el colegio.

Lo masturbó con una mano, la respuesta de Manuel fue un suave tiritar y una mordida a su boca, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes de nuevo. Con su mano libre abrió el pote y se puso un poco de lubricante en la mano, llevándola a su entrada.

—Relajate —murmuró, sus caras estando tan cerca que sentía el roce de su nariz. Manuel soltó un bufido, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Iba a hablar, pero su dedo no lo dejó. Jadeó, sosteniéndose con los codos sobre la cama y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. La cadera de Manuel empujó contra su mano cuando decidió meter el segundo y empezar a moverlos rápidamente.

Martín se recostó sobre Manuel, besándolo. Y el beso fue torpe, un puro suspiro; los brazos rodearon su cuello, las manos se hundieron contra su espalda, las uñas clavándose en la piel. Embistió un poco más con su mano y volvió a separarse, buscando los condones.

—Ponemelo —dijo Martín en un murmullo contra su oreja, besándole el cuello.

Manuel soltó un bufido, acomodándose y recibiendo el paquetito, abriéndolo con los dientes. Es rápido en ponérselo, y pronto está en la cama de nuevo, esperándolo. Martín se arrodilla entre sus piernas, guiándose hasta la entrada de Manuel y saborea estos segundos, la anticipación de que por fin estaba pasando.

No era lo que esperaba, no cuando era un adolescente, pero ahora; ahora con treinta años, con un trabajo que significa nada, con un hermano que desaprueba todo lo que hace y vive la idílica vida… Manuel suelta un quejido cuando lo va penetrando, despacio, con cuidado, y cuando todo está dentro termina sobre él, abrazándolo. Era lo más cerca de la única cosa que nunca pudo arruinar de su vida.

Martín empieza a embestir, una vez que creyó que Manuel se había acostumbrado y ya no causaba tanta molestia. Y si tenía alguna duda, los suaves gemidos contra su oído se la disiparon casi enseguida. Manuel lo empujó con sus piernas contra él, una mano contra su cabello y la otra contra su espalda.

Apretó los labios, porque sabía que empezaría a murmurar cosas ridículas y no quería arruinar esto. No quería que Manuel lo mirara extraño al día siguiente. Siguió embistiendo, el placer recorriéndole todo el cuerpo como un hormigueo acumulándose en su estómago. Se escondió contra su cuello, sintiendo su piel y la mezcla de sudor y sexo sobre Manuel.

—¡M—Muévete, Martín! —gruñó Manuel, jadeando.

Y hay algo eléctrico en escuchar a Manuel pronuncia su nombre, hay algo excitante que lo hace embestir con más fuerza hasta que esa acumulación se libera con un gemido gutural. Martín se apura en rodear la erección con una mano, masturbándola rápidamente mientras sentía el borde de su propio orgasmo llegar.

Ambos se vienen en un movimiento rápido, Manuel tirando de su cabello y arqueando su espalda; Martín se recostó, de nuevo, sobre él, sintiéndose agotado.

Tuvo sexo con Manuel. A tres horas de reencontrarse con él.

Sebastián lo va a matar.

 

* * *

 

 

Martín despierta con el sonido de su ducha y está desorientado, intentando recobrar los fragmentos de su memoria. Recordaba a Manuel, recordaba toda la noche, y se dio cuenta que debía ser dándose una ducha.

La luz del día le da con fuerza contra su cara, y se destapa con parsimonia, estirándose como un gato y escuchando a sus músculos y huesos tronar. Su habitación olía a sudor y a sexo, y a tabaco; los cigarrillos que Manuel fumó anoche todavía estaban ahí.

Su celular también estaba ahí, y apenas desbloqueó la pantalla los mensajes de Sebastián fue lo primero que vio. No estaba listo para afrontar el mundo y las consecuencias de la noche anterior, así que buscó ropa no tan limpia para ponerse y empezar a hacer el desayuno.

Apenas había puesto a calentar las rodajas del pan que sobró de ayer cuando Manuel apareció, impecable, en la cocina. Martín nunca se creyó como alguien feo, en verdad creía que no estaba para nada mal pero había algo humillante con Manuel recién bañado y limpio y él con ropa deportiva que no paró a la ropa sucia porque se olvidó.

—Hola, estoy haciendo café y tostadas —dijo, mostrándole las tostadas que estaba haciendo—. ¿Querés?

Manuel parecía incómodo con la pregunta.

—Ya usé tu ducha, Martín, no es necesario —dijo—. ¿No quieres bañarte tú primero?

—La verdad tengo el estómago vacío —admitió Martín—, pero podés quedarte, si querés.

Martín bajó el fuego, abriendo la alacena y buscando un plato donde dejar las tostadas. Manuel no se movió del lugar.

—¿Tenés como volver?

—Solo pido un taxi.

Martín sabía que todo esto debía ser incómodo para Manuel, lo era para él en cierta medida pero tampoco quería que se fuera. Tampoco quería que fuera una última vez.

Sería una pena sentir esa boca solo una vez, pensó con sinceridad.

—El teléfono está al lado del televisor, ahí tengo el número del taxi —dijo Martín, abriendo el refrigerador para buscar la mantequilla. El mate ya estaba preparado, solo faltaba que verter el agua en el termo.

Martín se lo estaba tomando bastante bien, al menos no estaba ahí sintiéndose roto porque Manuel sí fue a buscar el teléfono del taxi pero es que, en verdad, no podía esperar nada más que esto.

—El taxi ya viene, Martín —dijo Manuel.

—¿Te acompaño?

—No, gracias —contestó Manuel sin mirarlo, yendo a la puerta y Martín lo siguió—. Gracias por los tragos anoche.

—Laburo es laburo, che —dijo Martín con una sonrisa, la mejor que podía darle—. Fue bueno verte, otra vez.

—Sí.

Manuel nunca dejaría de ser tan cortante, eso es verdad. Martín soltó un suspiro, apoyándose en el borde de la puerta cuando la abrió, mirando cómo daba un paso fuera del departamento.

—Suerte en tus libros, che.

—Gracias.

Y Manuel se fue.

 

* * *

 

 

—Martín —dijo Sebastián, cortante.

Martín estaba de pie, con ropa deportiva y con toda la intención de salir a correr un sábado por la tarde pero, para ser sinceros, no tenía ganas de nada. Sebastián sonaba como una buena idea hasta que abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué hice ahora? —suspiró Martín.

—Vos sabés muy bien lo que hiciste, nabo —dijo Sebastián, cerrando la puerta y guiándolo hasta la sala de estar.

La casa de su hermano y Luciano era muy bonita, con un jardín delantero lleno de flores y pasto bien cortado. Una decoración moderna, sacada de la televisión. Martín se sentía dentro de otro mundo cada vez que iba a visitarlos, fuera de lugar hasta que veía fotos de ellos dos de cuando niños y en el colegio, colgadas en las paredes.

—Boludo, nunca te dije nada de cuando te traías a tus chongos —gruñó Martín, frunciendo el ceño; se sentó en el sofá como una clara derrota y suspiró—. Ni siquiera quiso desayunar.

—¿Y por qué iba a desayunar con un nabo como vos?

—Basta, che.

Sebastián se cruzó de brazos, aún sin sentarse. Luciano iba al gimnasio todos los sábados a la tarde, y quizás por eso es que fue a visitar a su hermano. Todo era peor con Luciano por aquí, metiéndose en su vida amorosa.

—Pensé que habías dejado a Manuel atrás, Martín.

—También yo —admitió Martín, viéndolo sentarse a su lado.

—¿Querés unos mates? Tengo bizcochitos de grasa.

Martín no tenía ningún corazón roto, pensó mientras veía a su hermano preparar las cosas desde la cocina. Había puesto un poco de música con su laptop y si bien no estaban hablando, tampoco estaban en completo silencio. Al menos él y su hermano tenían gustos parecidos en esto.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Sebastián, sirviéndole el mate. Era tradición que él empezara primero en la ronda.

—¿No? —dijo Martín, inseguro—. No —carraspeó—, el chabón escribe re bien, y hablamos un poco cuando vino el bar y parecía menos gruñón que cuando estábamos en el colegio. No hablamos mucho en mi departamento. No, no me puede gustar.

—Martín…

Suspiró.

—Dejame, es la primera vez que le pude decir adiós posta —dijo Martín, tomando unos bizcochitos de grasa e inspeccionándolo antes de darle una mordida—. Me pegó re fuerte, qué boludo.

—¿Pensé que Ramiro fue peor?

Martín puso los ojos en blanco, aunque Sebastián tenía un punto. No fue con Manuel quien tuvo cinco años de relación antes de descubrirlo engañándolo. Pero no es lo mismo, con Manuel era una sensación de nostalgia; Ramiro, solo era furia.

—Espero que no gastes tu arsenal esta noche, Martín —dijo Sebastián—. Luciano y yo vamos a salir a comer, no voy a aguantar que me llamés llorando.

—No tengo quince, pelotudo.

—Pero te conozco bien.

 

En la noche, en su estupor y rodeado de botellas de alcohol, Martín miró su celular y pensó que no podía ser mala onda con su hermano. Por eso no lo llamó.

En cambio, sí llamó a Luciano.

 

* * *

  

Martín trabaja todos los días de siete a doce de la noche en su bar, excepto los viernes que es hasta las dos de la madrugada. No es un mal trabajo, no es el peor que tuvo (el de contador se lleva el premio, duró cinco años y aunque la paga era lo suficientemente buena para tener un departamento propio, cable e internet, no era lo que quería.

Casualmente, dejó su trabajo en la misma época en que encontró a Ramiro con otro tipo. Los eventos no están relacionados, por mucho que Sebastián insistiera en lo _drama queen_ que era.)

Su gran queja puede ser en los artistas que tiene que escuchar toda la noche. No le gusta ninguno, a excepción de las canciones conocidas que le recuerdan su niñez. Y a veces a Manuel, pero se supone que lo había dejado atrás.

Pasó una semana, lo estaba llevando bastante bien.

Pero Martín conoce su vida, conoce bien todos los eventos que puede desencadenar con solo estar de pie, sintiéndose bien consigo mismo y el vaso limpio entre sus manos.

Manuel pasó por esa puerta, un saco en mano y una corbata desanudada, mirándolo con una expresión que no podía leer.

—Hola.

Martín nunca cayó tan rápido.

 

Manuel es bueno con las palabras, Martín lo sabe, pero es muy distinto saberlo por leer a escucharlo frente a frente hablándole sobre la porquería que son los editores, en especial la suya, y lo cansado que está de ir a encuentros y charlas.

—¿La fama te pesa? —se burló Martín, pensando en lo mucho que su hermano lo regañaría al día siguiente.

Estaban en su departamento pero, esta vez, Manuel si había aceptado el café y unas galletitas antes de irse a su pieza. Para la resaca, supuso él viéndolo como fruncía el ceño, pensando en alguna respuesta que darle.

—Mi editora es una abusadora —reconoció Manuel—, pero es muy buena en su pega, supongo que me quejo por quejarme. Otros no tienen tanta suerte.

Martín sonrió, dejando un brazo colgar sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Espero que tenga un mejor gusto para la música.

—Ah, no, tiene un gusto de mierda.

—Igual que mi jefe.

Manuel no sonríe con la boca pero hay algo suave en sus ojos que no había visto otras veces, Martín intenta pensar que eso no significa nada. Seguro es nostalgia.

—¿Vamos a tu cuarto?

Martín no tiene muchas ilusiones cuando cierra la puerta detrás de él.

 

Una vez a la semana, él y Manuel se encuentran para tener sexo. No se lo dice a Sebastián, aunque está seguro que ni siquiera es necesario por la mirada desaprobatoria que tiene durante el laburo. O cuando va a comer los domingos a su casa. Pero no le importa porque esta es su vida y si él decide arruinarla, para variar, lo va a hacer él solo.

A veces, cuando Manuel le está haciendo una de esas mamadas que lo dejan pensando en lo bueno que es, que nadie podía tener semejante talento con la lengua, lo llama su famosa editora para preguntarle sobre su nuevo trabajo. Martín se queda quieto, con las piernas abiertas y sintiendo los pellizcos de Manuel contra su piel y lo escucha hablar despacio, monosílabos para asegurarle que la estaba escuchando.

¿De qué es el libro? Siempre quiere preguntar pero eso sería un terreno peligroso. Un terreno lleno de bombas que no tiene el valor de pasar, porque ya no es un adolescente y todo lo que pudo perder ya lo perdió y no quiere perderlo de nuevo.

Aunque eso signifique despertarse escuchando la regadera, hacer desayuno para dos y que Manuel ya esté llamando al taxi sin preguntar. Eso es mejor que tuvo antes, de lo que estaba teniendo ahora.

Su vida nunca fue un fracaso, piensa Martín una noche en que Manuel no vino porque tenía que escribir su libro. Su vida es buena; tiene amigos que se preocupan por él, tiene un hermano y un cuñado que son familia, un departamento bonito de soltero y un laburo que le deja el suficiente tiempo libre para no sentir que estaba desperdiciando su vida. A veces les hace los papeles de jubilación a las señoras de su edificio y le cobra la mitad de lo que debería.

Manuel nunca fue el problema. No, era él por no tomar los riegos, por no admitir su cobardía de cuando estaba en el colegio. Aún recuerda cuando iban juntos, en el mismo año y grado; lo recuerda sentado en los bancos del patio con un libro distinto todos los días, sentándose cerca de la ventana y a veces escribiendo, en vez de andar anotando la clase.

Recuerda sentarse a su lado y hablarle, de todo y de nada; Manuel parecía molesto por su presencia pero nunca lo echó con palabras. Simplemente se quedaba callado, y Martín sentía que alguien lo escuchaba. Hasta que empezó a soltarle monosílabos, y luego a participar en la conversación y aunque nunca fueron amigos, lo que se dice amigos, fue algo muy cercano.

Hoy se estaban besando en su cama, Manuel le mordía los labios y se frotaba contra él más de lo normal. Lo estaba apretando más cerca cuando sintió la vibración en el bolsillo trasero y se separó de él, Martín se rió de su cara fastidiosa y se alejó para darle espacio.

Manuel intercambió unas rápidas y filosas palabras con su edita. Y colgó como si fuera un niño al que habían regañado por no haber hecho su tarea.

—Mi editora quiere que haga unos cambios con mi borrador.

—¿Y eso que significa? —preguntó Martín, confundido.

—Significa que necesito usar tu _Wifi_ para enviar las modificaciones —dijo Manuel con resignación, saliendo de la pieza y buscando en su bolso la laptop que siempre llevaba por todas partes, dejándola encima de la mesita donde Martín solía ver la tele—. Espera un poco.

Martín está de brazos cruzados, apoyado sobre la pared y viendo a Manuel trabajar en su casa. Y esto es lo más domestico que habían hecho desde que empezaron… esto de verse una vez por semana. Es distinto, es extraño y a él no le molestaría que pasara seguido, no le molestaría para nada despertarse y ver a Manuel con la laptop sobre su regazo, fumando, escribiendo con los anteojos porque se había sacado los lentes de contacto y a veces le hiciera cariño por el pelo. No le molestaría tener esa clase de relación con Manuel.

—Ay, no —dijo Martín en voz alta.

Manuel no sacó la mirada de la pantalla.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Mi hermano me va a matar.

 

* * *

 

 

—Te voy a matar, Martín —dijo Sebastián apenas le contó.

—Ya sé.

Martín no tocó los bizcochitos de grasa, tampoco el mate que su hermano le tendió en la mesa. Está sentado, con los brazos estirados entre sus piernas, mirando con melancolía toda la cocina. Sebastián estaba fastidiado, una mueca molesta en la boca y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y hace cuanto que llevan así?

—¿Un mes? ¿Qué importa si ya metí la pata hasta el fondo?

—¿Me escondiste que te veías con Manuel desde hace un mes, pelotudo? —Sebastián golpeó la mesa con el tarro de la azúcar con tanta fuerza que lo sobresaltó—. Martín, sé que pensabas que tu vida se te fue al garete y pensé que exagerabas. Pero ahora sí estás tirando todo a la mierda.

Martín se rascó el cuello, sintiéndose incómodo y atrapado con las palabras de Sebastián. Sabía que tenía razón pero si pensaba en Manuel, sentado sobre su mesa frente a la tele, tipeando palabras tras palabras en su borrado; en Manuel mirándolo con sorpresa cuando le hizo un té, en el inseguro ‘gracias’ que le dio.

Suspiró.

—Me gusta.

—¿Y por qué te gusta? —preguntó Sebastián, exasperado—. El tipo ni te da pelota.

—Si estás intentando mostrarme tu apoyo, gracias pero no tenés por qué —dijo Martín, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Y cómo se lo digo?

—¿El qué?

—Dale, Sebas.

Sebastián se sirvió un mate, tomándolo con aire pensativo. Martín no es que creía que se lo iba a decir pero, si llegara el caso…

—¿Invitalo a salir?

—No tengo su celular —recordó Martín, frunciendo el ceño.

Por décima vez en el día, Sebastián soltó un suspiro exasperado.

 

Martín se despierta por ninguna razón en particular, recuerda estar corriendo en un campo de fresas y la cara de John Lenon (exactamente igual al cuadro de su laburo) persiguiéndolo y cantando una melodía que se parecía a Imagine; pero no era un mal sueño, recordaba la sensación de ridiculez y el estar riéndose por la insensatez y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Su pieza, oscura, se iluminaba por el teléfono celular de Manuel; no podía ver con claridad qué estaba haciendo, pero la luz alumbraba suavemente su cara, llena de concentración. Sus dedos se movían contra la pantalla y Manuel parecía estar luchando que no se cayera pero en un momento sus dedos se resbalaron y le golpeó la frente, rebotando por toda su cara.

La sensación de domesticidad lo invadió como una manta cálida, Manuel perdido en un mundo lleno de letras, luchando por hacer algo en su celular. Martín quería preguntar si estaba arreglando un documento, o agregando una frase que lo hubiera inspirado. Pero se queda quieto, simplemente mirando a Manuel y a veces cerrando los ojos cuando se volteaba hacia él.

Si sintió una mano en el rostro, no dijo nada.

 

En los subsiguientes días, Manuel no volvió a aparecer. Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado y aunque Martín se dijo que no necesitaba tener ninguna esperanza, se sentía decepcionado cuando la hora de cerrar llegaba y nadie lo estaba esperando cerca del estacionamiento.

Y así como así, pasó un mes.

Sebastián lo llamó varias veces a la semana, también Luciano y sus amigos. Lo invitaron a comer, a unas fiestas, al cine; algunos se lo decían de frente que era para distraerlo de su corazón roto y Martín les decía siempre, siempre que no tenía ningún corazón roto. Porque Manuel no se lo rompió, nunca lo hizo, y no hay nada que sanar.

La situación le recuerda un poco cuando eran adolescentes, cuando al final de curso Manuel dejó de ir y no tenía ninguna forma de contactarlo. Todos sus planes de invitarlo a salir, de tomar un helado juntos o de caminar por la plaza habían fracasado sin intentarlo. Martín se dijo que aprendió de la experiencia pero por supuesto que no fue así.

La noticia de que Manuel publicó un libro fue lenta en la vida real, pero el internet avanzaba lo suficientemente rápido para que llegara a las páginas que frecuentara. Y por supuesto que lo compró, aunque la poesía no le gustaba tanto como las novelas. Pero es de Manuel, con sus palabras mágicas y sus frases tristes y melancólicas.

Martín busca entre los poemas, como si buscara una pista. Pero nada llama la atención, nada de lo que se parezca cerca de lo que tuvieron (mejor dicho, no tuvieron) y aunque intenta no estar decepcionado, igual lo está. Y piensa en las palabras sueltas que tiene en su cuaderno, en las palabras dedicadas a la boca de Manuel y al brillo de sus ojos; a sus manos venosas y callosas, a su pelo retorcido.

Nunca dejó de tener diecisiete y eso es lo más triste.

 

Cuando Manuel lo está esperando en el estacionamiento, Martín se siente cansado. El casco le pesa sobre sus manos y la motocicleta parece lenta a su departamento. Las manos de Manuel sobre su cuerpo, las rodillas debajo de sus muslos, todo parece roca y Martín quiere escapar porque no va a ningún lado.

Se besan en la puerta de su departamento, y Martín siente escalofríos por su lengua húmeda y caliente contra la suya pero poco a poco deja de contestar.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Manuel, aún con las manos sobre su cuello y entre su pelo. Martín se da cuenta que está casi de puntas de pie.

Le sonrió, rendido.

—No, estoy cansado —admitió, Manuel se terminó de separar de él—. No te vayas. —Martín lo dice tan rápido que no pudo detenerse—. ¿Querés hablar?

—¿Hablar?

—Sí, el sexo es bueno —dijo Martín, asintiendo—, pero… no nos vemos desde hace un mes, me gustaría hablar con vos.

Manuel pareció confundido con la propuesta y Martín esperó, quieto en su asiento y arrepintiéndose enseguida. Porque Manuel podía simplemente levantarse e irse y ahí se termina todo.

Para bien o para mal, Manuel se encogió de hombros.

—Claro.

Martín se suelta como una cascada de palabras, una tras otra y oración por oración le va contando de su vida durante el último mes. Le cuenta sobre la película que fue a ver en el cine, que la banda de uno de sus amigos tuvo una firma para una discografía más o menos importante y que ahora escucha un tema nada que ver sobre ellos en la radio. Que no pudo salir a correr tanto como quería porque hacía mucho frío y tenía que dejar de hacerse el vago, que no podía permitirse ser un sedentario (y Manuel sonrió, lanzándole una mirada de arriba abajo que no sabía cómo interpretar).

Habló y habló hasta que la lengua se sentía molesta, hasta que se dio cuenta que era el único hablando y de repente la habitación entró en un silencio pesado. Y pensó que ya lo había arruinado.

¿Por qué no arruinarlo un poco más?

—Leí tu libro —dijo Martín.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Manuel, con una expresión sorprendida en el rostro.

—Eso, che, leí el libro que publicaste pero la poesía no me gusta tanto. —Martín entrelazó los dedos, descansando los codos en sus rodillas—. Estuvo bueno, pero prefiero el anterior. Me gusta mucho cómo escribís, Manuel.

Manuel frunció el ceño, como si algo no cuadrara en toda la explicación.

—¿Tú sabes que escribo?

Martín se rió sin aliento, una risita llena de aire y pensando en los libros que todavía escondía debajo de la cama.

—Boludo, te estuve leyendo desde los últimos dos años. Me gusta como escribís, sos muy bueno pero la poesía me cuesta. Me gustó mucho el poema sobre el mar, me hizo acordar a la secundaria.

—Estás leyendo mis libros.

Ahora lo estaba irritando un poco.

—Boludo, si querés te los muestro así me los firmás también —dijo, como si estuviera diciendo un chiste pero no encontraba la gracia. Estaba incómodo, no solo porque Manuel parecía estar sorprendido vaya saber uno por qué, pero porque sentía que le había revelado un secreto oscuro.

Al menos, su _crush_ seguía siendo un secreto. Eso estaba bien.

—Martín.

Sintió las manos sobre sus hombros, los dedos entre su cuello y su cabello. Manuel lo hizo mirar a la cara sin ninguna dificultad. Y lo besó, también, así tan fácil como inclinarse y presionar sus labios juntos; sus bocas abiertas por la costumbre de hacerlo. Lo besó fuerte, presionándolo contra el sofá y Martín estaba confundido por los tirones de su pelo o los dedos haciéndose un puño sobre su nunca.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Che, pero—

—Era sobre ti.

Si no fuera porque la boca le dolía, Martín creía que estaba soñando. Para variar.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando fue por primera vez a la casa de Manuel, Martín se sintió bien consigo mismo. Porque su departamento era mucho mejor que _esto_. Él podría tener más plata, una casa en vez de un departamento; pero la decoración era vacía, no veía nada de Manuel en las paredes; ni siquiera había papeles porque su laptop era su lugar de trabajo.

Pudo quejarse todo lo que quiso pero la cama, eso sí, tenía un mejor colchón que el suyo. Y gracias a dios por eso.

(A la noche, Manuel le envía un _whatsapp_ y Martín se guarda el contacto, con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos y una sonrisa tan grande que le dolían las comisuras de los labios.)

 

Sebastián le dedica miradas sospechosas en l laburo, y Martín se encontraba riéndose entre dientes _,_ sacudiendo la cabeza porque no era el momento para decirle. No era el momento correcto y nada tenía que ver con despertar o no. Esto no era un sueño.

Que Manuel entrara por esa puerta y le pidiera lo de siempre con una mirada cómplice no era ningún sueño.

 

* * *

 

 

—Siempre me gustaste. —Martín se confiesa una noche, con las sábanas cubriendo su desnudez y viendo a Manuel escribiendo sin apartar ninguna vez los ojos del documento—. En el colegio, me gustabas mucho.

—¿Por eso ibas a joderme en los recreos? ¿O me tirabas notitas, Martín? —preguntó Manuel, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sus dedos dejaron de moverse.

—Te iba a decir pero desapareciste cuando terminó el ciclo.

Manuel suspiró, como soltando el aliento que estaba reteniendo y lo miró a los ojos. La mano sobre su cabello y su mejilla lo hizo sentirse tibio, se sentía tan bien que cerró los ojos casi de puro gusto.

—¿Y ahora?

—Me gustás mucho.

La risa de Manuel soñó risueña, empalagosa y Martín se sentía igual.

—Manuel —lo llamó.

Rodeó la cintura con un brazo, Manuel pasó sus dedos sobre el vello con parsimonia.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué querés para desayunar?

**Author's Note:**

> Mucho tiempo sin subir, ni escribir nada. Lo siento!


End file.
